


Жил на свете Джонни

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Джон — хороший.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Жил на свете Джонни

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)
> 
> Курсивом выделены строки стихотворения «Джонни» (перевод с английского Б. Заходера).

«Будь хорошим мальчиком, Джонни», — эта фраза преследовала его всё детство. «Будь хорошим мальчиком» — разбитые коленки и порванные брюки. «Будь хорошим, Джонни» — и мальчик, вздыхая, отдаёт сестре её вещи. «Будь» — аккуратные буковки в тетрадях; «хорошим» — учебник биологии весь в закладках; «мальчиком» — первая любовь и аккуратный букет в руках; «Джонни» — все говорят, что он станет прекрасным врачом. Ему действительно нравятся естественные науки, нравится помогать другим людям. Но... «это» — анатомические рисунки в альбоме; «кошмарно» — списки литературы и бесконечные отсылки; «скучно» — бледные лаборатории Бартса. Джон учится, носит белый халат, в кармане которого всегда лежит блокнот с ручкой и пара леденцов, ходит в пабы с друзьями, смеётся и флиртует с девушками. Он хороший.

Он приносит клятву Гиппократа. Через два года военный врач Джон Х. Ватсон отправляется в Афганистан. Он спасает своих ребят-сослуживцев. Оперирует, перевязывает, затягивает жгуты и старается поддержать словами и почти незаметной улыбкой, собирающей морщинки вокруг глаз. В одиночку пьёт горькую, вспоминая тех, кого спасти не удалось. Он по-прежнему хороший. Это скажет любой, знающий Джона.

Кусок свинца пронзает плечо и ставит крест не только на военной карьере, но и, как кажется Джону, на всей его жизни. Из-за психосоматики он прихрамывает, слушает наставления психолога, вспоминая, как слышал что-то подобное на лекциях по психологии, мрачно смотрит на пистолет, лежащий в ящике столе. Жизнь болотно-зелёная. По случайности он знакомится с единственным в мире консультирующим детективом. Переселяется на Бейкер-стрит. Прощается с костылём. Открывает в себе писательский талант. Болото засохло, и на его месте прорастает трава. Становится хорошо, и сам Джон — хороший.

А потом Шерлок прыгает с крыши бледно-стерильного Бартса. Смешно и нелепо уродует тротуар кровавыми ошмётками. Трясина затягивает, сладко и жадно причмокивая: «Будь хорошим мальчиком, смирись». Джон пытается сопротивляться, он не хочет быть хорошим так. Он борется и выбирается на кочку. Мир вокруг — болотный туман, пронизанный слабыми лучами света. Он встречает Мэри, милую добрую Мэри. «Ты лучший человек, которого я встречала», — говорит она, мягко улыбаясь в отблесках ресторанных свечей. Шерлок возвращается, с шумом, гамом и излишним пафосом. Болото притворно расступается. Шерлок надеется на возвращение былого, но Джон не тот, что был раньше. Он не хороший, он лучший. 

«Будь хорошим мальчиком, Джонни» — никогда не забывай вытирать отпечатки пальцев с оружия. «Будь хорошим мальчиком» — не оставляй свидетелей. «Будь хорошим, Джонни» — помни, что выстрел в голову надёжнее выстрела в сердце. Помни, что твой верный «посланник» без проблем доставит получателю порцию металла. Помни, что куда проще спасти, не пытаясь вытащить с того света, а отправив туда противника. Будь хорошим — тебе же хватает адреналина в «игре» детектива? Не прибавляй ему дел. Будь хорошим. 

Джон — хороший мальчик Джонни. Кровь Шерлока липнет к рукам. Болото жизни упрашивает быть хорошим, сдаться и сделать то, что поможет забыться. Например, познакомиться с милой медсестрой Мэри и поискать в архивах Шерлока записи о подручных Мориарти. Он становится лучшим, когда, лёжа в засаде с верной Энфилд, вспоминает стишок, который ему читала в детстве мама. 

_«Жил на свете Джонни, знаете его? Не было у Джонни ровно ничего!»_

Джон качает на руках плачущую дочь. Мэри и Шерлок снова ввязались в очередное кошмарное расследование. Какой-то безумец уничтожает людей по детской считалочке. 

— Тише, тише, моя девочка. Не плачь. Давай, я тебе расскажу твой любимый стишок про Джонни.


End file.
